


We Stole the Punch

by didsomeonesayventus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (by like only a couple years tbh), Aged-Up Character(s), Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, New Year's Fluff, Silly, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just the grown up's fruit punch, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Stole the Punch

Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to dig into the special “Adult Fruit Punch”. Perhaps this party celebrating the first year free of Xehanort’s evil (but certainly the first of many good ones to come, with his younger self abdicating his old timeline to stick around with his newfound light in Sora) wasn’t the best idea either. 

At least if there was going to be “Adult Fruit Punch” present, but how else would the adults be able to stand their ground and sanity outnumbered by reckless teenagers? Not to mention they all felt like it was a treat and a good way to kick things off smiling- or in Terra’s case weeping like a newborn at everything and saying he was so proud of his “son” Kairi and so proud of _that leaf what a trooper._

But still, arm in arm and dashing across the sand like thieves with a full pitcher, shot glasses, and a blanket, Sora and the young Xehanort hopped across the shadows and well out of sight of the main event.

“WOO!” Sora whooped, “We’re really doing this!”

“Well if you don’t want to be found out, keep the jubilation to a minimum.” Xehanort hissed.

They found a spot in the cove, tucked in the dark shade between the rickety, broken bridge Sora had been racing across years ago with the water carrying moonlight to cast the place in a dim glow. In other words, a perfect cove to share between them and only them.

Sora set the pitcher down, the glasses next to it, piling sand so their treasures wouldn’t fall over. Xehanort, meanwhile, set up the blanket just out of reach of the water but just close enough for them to stroll down to it if needed. The two flopped onto it shortly after, smugly watching the play of moonlight across the ocean. Their hands wandered into a loose weave of fingers.

“We freaking stole the spiked fruit punch.” Sora said after a moment, giggling.

Xehanort sniffed it, then idly commented, “Hmm... citrus, rum... This isn’t spiked fruit punch this is an awfully strong cocktail. Sora are you sure this was a good idea?”

“Hey I’ve saved the universe like 3 times now! Not to mention I’m 18 now and you’re 19, no accounting for time travel!” Sora promptly began pouring himself a drink, “I think we deserve an early taste.”

“I swear, Sora, most- even I -think you an angel but you’re far too easy to tempt.” Xehanort accepted a glass of his own.

“You bring it out of me, bad boy.” Sora teased with a playfully sultry voice. He swished the alcohol in front of Xehanort, “Now come on, bottom’s up before we’re caught.”

Xehanort hesitantly messed with his own glass, “Sora are you sure-”

“We put this much effort in avoiding trouble now! What’s one glass gonna do?”

One glass turned into two.

Two turned into three.

Three to five.

They lost count after that.

“Really Xeha, them moogles rrrrrrrrunnin’ a scam!” Sora swiped his hand around, “Y’ bust your butt gettin’ the stuff an’ they make it an’ ya sell it back n’ it’s ten stinkin munny! I made you a fuckin’ _ribbon_ with my last fuckin’ _orichalcum_ and you givin’ me _ten munny?!_ ”

“Mmmm,” Xehanort replied, sipping and swaying, “not ergonomic.”

“Damn straight outta hell.” Sora downed another shot. He leaned over unsteadily when he noticed Xehanort wiping his face. “Wa’s wrong? I thought this stuff was called happy juice or som’in’....”

“I’m a scam.” Xehanort mumbled, “I’m bad for you, too.”

“Not this again.” Sora sighed.

“You’re all celebrating the fact I’m gone-”

“Zeke please-”

“I’m such a terrible person!” Xehanort began bawling. He wiped up the tears, “Ugh, what is this?”

“You’re cryin’ you big baby.” Sora explained. He tried punching Xehanort’s shoulder and missed, planting his cheek into it, “Get over yourself you a good good...”

Xehanort watched Sora expectantly. He took another sip, “A good good what?”

“A good good.” Sora declared. He tried to pour another drink but the pitcher was empty. Sora looked at Xehanort to inform him their escapade into alcohol had ended, but paused.

Xehanort was HOT. With that hot mess of silver hair and those hot tears pouring from golden eyes and that flawless skin and _hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot steamy hot._ Sora felt himself grinning, and his cheeks flushing up more. He sidled up to Xehanort, playing his fingers in a swiveling, uncoordinated attempt to crawl up Xeha’s arm. He ended up tapping his leg and bumping his forehead into Xehanort’s shoulder.

“I’m just a burden to you all.....” Xehanort moaned without a hitch.

“Xeh ya need t’ kiss me.” Sora mumbled. Everything was unbearably tight and unbearably warm despite the chilled night air skipping to them from the sea.

“Noooo...” Xehanort whined, almost a child, “You’re too cute, Zora.”

“But that’s why you gotta kiss me. We’re both cute.” Sora’s voice was deadpan serious.

Xehanort looked at Sora and shook his head with another piteous, melodramatic noise, “But Ssssoorrrraaaaaa.... you’re too cute.”

Sora abandoned the pitcher and crawled onto Xehanort’s lap, “Peas?”

“Peas?” Xehanort asked, “Are you hungry?”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Sora sighed. Xehanort gently pushed him off and undid his shirt. He pulled the fabric out of his pants, peeling back the second layer of skin to expose a beautifully toned chest. Sora started bouncing and grinning, chanting, “Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss-”

Xehanort stood as he began undoing his pants, “I’mma... gonna go swim.”

“Swim?” Sora whined. “But Xeha I neeeeeeeedddddd youuuuuuuu.”

“Well I need a swim!” Xehanort turned on one foot before falling over into the surf, tripping over the pants suddenly at his ankles.

“Xehaaaaa!” Sora stumbled into a run after him. Xehanort sat up sputtering, only to be tackled by a Sora who began peppering him in kisses. On his neck, his shoulders, his cheeks, his nose. Anywhere, arousing or not. “Mmmmm I still needa kiss!”

Xehanort kept his hands at Sora’s waist, fussing with the belt and subsequently letting out a frustrated howl. He had no coordination for this whatsoever. He then felt a wave crash over them and he mumbled, “Sora we shouldn’t I’m trash-”

“Freaking HOT trash, Xeha.” Sora mumbled back, “Please I neeEEEDD you.”

“Look, Sora, I can-” A wave tossed them both further ashore, Xehanort on top of Sora who was digging a new groove into the sand.

He was grinning, “You said you can-”

“Sora no you’re too cuteeeee.”

“No no no tha’s why you GOTTA.”

“Why.”

“You GOTTA, Xeha.”

“Sora plEASE-”

“Xeha my dick is not gonna ride itself.”

Xehanort’s face curled, obviously disgusted by the vulgar turn of phrase, “Sora Hearts da-”

A wave cut him short and forced him against Sora’s neck. When he could breathe properly again he just sucked, and at that point Sora moaned a breathless thanks and pressed Xehanort’s lips closer, letting them dig and burn into his skin. He writhed, but let Xehanort carry them both to somewhere still amongst the waves but safe from accidentally drowning.

Sora started giggling, “MMmmm, aw yeah.”

Xehanort mumbled against Sora’s shoulder, “I shouldn’t....”

Sora grabbed Xehanort by his hips and pressed them together with a breathy whine, “You really should.”

“No.”

“Yeeess.”

“NO.”

Sora grabbed Xehanort by his face and pulled him into a kiss, “Fuck yes.” Sora couldn’t hold back a moan. His fingers dug into Xehanort’s hair and kept them both in a hungry embrace. Sora pulled away and set Xehanort back to work on his neck, and he tried not to buck too much. He muttered, “Xeha the shack you do me in the shack.”

Xehanort grunted from Sora’s stomach, “Why.”

“Do me in a hammock it’s gonna be eight.”

Xehanort sighed and sat up in Sora’s lap with a sway, “Sora please-”

“But there’s sannnddddddd and it’s _everywhere_.” Sora whined. Xehanort shook his head and ran a hand through the tangled mess that remained of his hair. He took a good look at Sora- cheeks red, eyes lidded, grinning like an idiot.

He leaned over and pecked his cheek, “You the cuteiest.” Before Sora replied he stood up and scooped Sora into his arms like a child with a stuffed animal, letting Sora’s legs drag alongside his own while Sora lazily rested in Xehanort’s arms.

The moment they fell into the hammock, however, Xehanort felt his eyes droop. He snuggled up against the cloth while Sora began drunkenly slobbering over him in what was likely meant to be kisses, and only shortly after their lips locked he felt himself drift away into slumber.

When Sora heard the first snore and realized Xehanort was asleep, he grumbled, but curled up with him nonetheless. He fumbled around for Xehanort’s hand before grabbing it, gently kissing it, and falling asleep himself listening to the steady breaths and beats of his boyfriend.

...

“Sora what did we do last night?” Xehanort muttered the following morning.

“Beats me.” Sora grumbled back, bent over a bucket. Xehanort patted his back when he hurled. “Wasn’t good, I guess.”

“Yes, the migraine is head-splitting.” Xehanort pinched the bridge of his nose, “Hearts, I can’t think straight.”

“At least you’re not-” Sora paused to throw up again.

“Yes, at least I’m not, dear.” Xehanort leaned against Sora with a weary chuckle. He hummed, “All I can remember is you had the idea to fill a pitcher with the adult’s drink and have some ourselves.”

“MMmmm me too.” Sora moaned. His shoulders shook with giggles, “Got a lot of nice hickeys, though.”

“Oh please, Sora.” Xehanort sighed, “You’re going to be wearing sweaters forever.”

“No I’m gonna show these off because you’re- urK.” When Sora was finished, Xehanort quietly took the bucket from him to empty it before returning it just in time for another round of his stomach’s refuse. Sora wiped his mouth, “People are gonna see you lovvveeee me~!”

“... I suppose.” Xehanort shrugged. He kissed Sora’s forehead, “I love you and you’re the only one who needs to know, dear.”

“Well next time, don’t let me do that.” Sora hugged the bucket, “Then I’ll see you love me.”

“Just drink some water, get some rest, and this too shall pass.” Xehanort advised. He smirked, “Maybe a little treat when you feel better?”

Sora weakly grinned, “When I feel better.”

He promptly threw up again, and Xehanort shook his head knowing it probably wasn’t the last.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!
> 
> and with that I start the year off sinning congrats failed step one.


End file.
